


I said... Kneel!

by Bleto



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Swearing, rape-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki teaches an OFC how to respect and obey him when she tries to defy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I said... Kneel!

Toys. That’s what we represented to him. Just toys he could get rid of whenever he pleased. Ever since the Earth started to be ruled by him, I had watched lots of my people die, I had seen their bodies being taken away from his sight while he smirked devilishly pleased.

What had he done to human race? We had lost the war against him and now we were, in his words, just scumbags.

These were my thoughts as I was headed by two of his asgardian men towards his throne room. We walked through a long hallway, asgardian people were there as well as some of my people who, frightened to be killed by Loki’s hand, decided to serve him no matter what. All eyes were on me, I heard murmurs and low laughter as I walked past the hallway. « _It was my end_ » some said. « _That’s what I earned for being so rebel_ » the rest agreed.

I wasn’t afraid of dying. In the best of cases, it was the thing I was looking for, because I’d rather die than take orders from such a monster.

We arrived at his throne room. We stand in front of the throne, just meters away from the steps. The two men kneeled shortly, their heads bowed forward.

“She’s here, Lord.” One of them said without lifting his head up.

“Good,” he began, piercing me with his stare. His characteristic smirk appeared on his face and I tried so hard not to throw myself at him to wipe it off. “You may leave now.” Both men stood up and left the huge room quickly. I overheard them speaking about my supposed end.

I peered around the room out of the corner of my eyes. Even though I couldn’t see a big part of it, I knew we were alone. Weird.

“Shouldn’t you be on your knees?” he spoke without wiping that smile away. I clenched my jaw and fists so tightly that my teeth grinded and my nails dug into my flesh. “Kneel.” He shot in a deep voice, leaning his upper body forward in his seat. His smile disappeared. I stared at him with fire in my eyes, fighting the burning urge to beat the crap out of him.

“Make me.” I wore the damn same smirk he did. He looked surprised, kind of mad, but then his smirk returned even wider. He stood up and stuck out his tongue to wet his lips.

“I said,” his voice bounced off the walls. The next thing I remember was his tall figure in front of me. I startled giving a few steps backwards, but his hand landed on top of my head, holding me in place. “Kneel!” he exclaimed, pushing me downwards. His strength was such that I ended up on my knees; my left hand’s fingers leaned against the floor to keep myself steady. He lightly laughed. “It wasn’t that difficult, now was it?” He mocked.

He started to move, my hair was falling in front of my eyes, so I couldn’t see him, but I could hear the sound of his boots on the floor, walking around me. I clinched my jaw and closed my eyes tightly out of impotence and fury. I, who had sworn would never surrender before him, was at his feet.

“You’ve been so insolent, mortal.” He continued to walk around me, slowly. “You disobey my commands and refuse to kneel before me. _Your Lord_.”

“You are not my Lord, Loki.” I said, bringing his rage out to the surface.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on the top of my head, yanking it back. My hair fell down my shoulders and back, my mouth, opened in pain, let out a yelp. The strength he used was such that my back arched a little bit forward. He crouched by my side, his face next to mine. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

“Who do you think you are useless human?” He whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my face. “I could just get rid of you right now, and you insist on being so disrespectful.” He tugged at my hair, bringing my head further back. I cringed in pain. “I have killed people just like you, people who didn’t deserve the right to be here, and I could do the same thing to you if I pleased.”

“Then why don’t you just do it? Why don’t you just kill me? Right here, right now.” I encouraged him to do it, I _wanted_ him to do it, but he laughed at my proposal ad he let go of my hair, tossing my head forward. This time my hands landed flat on the floor, avoiding my fall.

He stood up and took a few steps before he steadied himself in front of me; his hips were in line with my face.

“Because I have other plans for you.” I brushed the hair out of my face and lifted it up. The prominent bulge in his pants caught my attention. I leaned backwards, trying to get away, but couldn’t. I looked up at him, the smirked had returned even wider and more evil. I was scared, dazed, confused. Him? A god actually thinking about satisfying such mortal desires? He laughed loudly.

“Are you scared, human? Because it’s the only moment since you got here that I see your eyes looking me with fear.” He smiled proudly. I stared up at him with a mixture of fear and anger. “Stand.” He commanded in a deep voice. I obliged. My legs were shaky and my head dizzy due to his earlier pull. He smiled, pleased. “You’re learning fast.” He mocked as he approached me until his body was centimeters away from my small frame. I started to slightly tremble; my hands and legs were shaking. I was losing self control and fear was taking over me.

His right index finger reached my left cheek, I flinched my head a little when I felt his touch. He reached my skin again, tracing a gentle path on my cheek down to my jaw line with the tip of his finger. I closed my eyes and held my breath in.

“Humans,” he said deeply. His voice echoed in my ears. “Such dull creatures, yet quite interesting.” His hand dropped and he started to walk around me. I could feel his burning stare piercing me from head to toe.

He stood behind me, the heat radiating from his body hit my back. His slender fingers brushed the long hair off my neck and tossed it to my left shoulder. He approached his face to my neck; his breath hit the exposed flesh, sending shivers down my spine.

“ _Very_ interesting.” He murmured in my ear as his hands dropped down to my hips, gripping them. My eyes opened widely in shock and panic. I startled, but he tightened his grip, holding me in place. He pulled me closer to his body, his cock, already hard, pressing against my ass.

I felt his wet lips on the flesh of the crook of my neck, sending a wave of goosebumps through my body. He then turned me around swiftly by the hips and, before I even knew what was going on, his lips crushed into mine hungrily. His fingers dug into my flesh hard enough to leave bruises despite my thin clothes.

I struggled and somehow managed to pull away. My eyes met his blue ones, darkened by lust and desire. He smiled widely, as if he were expecting exactly that reaction. Goosebumps again. By that point, I didn’t know if they were from fear or craving. Maybe both.

Suddenly, he pushed me backwards by the hips, slamming me hard onto the nearest pillar. I gasped from pain. He pressed his body tightly against mine, his cock pressing hard against my crotch. I was trapped between the wall and his tall figure. This time, I had no way to escape. The question is: did I _really_ want to escape?

He took me by both sides of my face and clashed his lips against mine once again, roughly. His tongue made its way into my mouth, fighting mine as his hands lowered down my neck and shoulders until they reached my breasts. He caressed them before squeezing them and rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. I let out a moan, which got lost into our wild kiss. His lips curled upward into a smile. The kiss was broken off by him all of a sudden and I yelped at the loss.

He put a little space between us, his eyes, filled in lust, ran all over my body. He stuck his tongue out to wet his lips. He placed his right hand at the cleavage of my gown, grabbed it and tore it apart, tossing the torn fabric to the floor, far from my reach. My nipples got harder at the sudden cool breeze.

I shrank, trying to cover up my naked body, but he pressed his fully-clothed one against mine again and started to caress every inch of exposed skin. I shuddered at his very touch, too gentle for being Loki. His left hand caressed my cheek and traced my jaw line gently; he then dropped it down on my neck, tracing the collarbones with his fingertips as his other hand traveled down my stomach, reaching my pubes. I gasped, pressing my back against the wall. His gaze met my eyes and he smiled widely, showing his teeth.

“You want it.” He whispered deeply. “You’re craving it, don’t you, my pet? He wrapped his left fingers around my neck as one of his other hand’s fingers parted my folds, rubbing my clit. I moaned.

He approached his lips to my ear and licked my earlobe barely with the tip of his tongue. “Your wetness, my dear, is luscious.” He slid a finger inside me roughly, a yelp let out my system. His fingers around my neck tightened the grip a little bit more, almost cutting my air source. I parted my lips slightly to let in as much air as my lungs could take. Another finger slid in. My hips bucked downwards, longing to feel more of his touch, but his hand on my neck kept me steady.

He started to draw his fingers in and out, roughly and quickly as his thumb rubbed my swollen clit. I started to moan loudly and repeatedly as I tried so hard to thrust my hips onto his slender fingers. His moves became faster as I felt how his grip on my neck tightened. My inner walls started to clench and my muscles tensed up. I was so close.

“Oh…” his voice bounced in my ears. “You’re coming already?” He mocked. “I don’t recall having given you the permission to do so.” His voice bounced so close to my ears, his breath hit my face, sending chills down my spine.

I fought against the sensations of my body, I tried to focus on something else that wasn’t his fingers pulsing inside me, but I couldn’t. I clenched around his slender fingers tightly as the familiar heat of the orgasm started to spread all over my body. I convulsed, thrusting my hips down against his fingers as I cried out his name; my head leaned backwards against the pillar and my eyes closed tightly, intensifying my orgasm. Just as my body started to relax, he let go of my neck and removed his fingers from my dripping cunt, shoving them into my open mouth. I could taste my own flavor as I licked his fingers clean. A moan of pleasure left my system.

“You’re such a little whore, aren’t you?” He chanted in my ear, shoving his fingers deeper in my mouth. I moaned in response. His left hand lowered down to my right breast and squeezed it hard, pinching at my nipple. I arched my body towards him as my hands reached for his body, wandering through it until they found the edge of his tight leather pants. The hand that once was on my breast dropped down to where my hands met his body when I tried to unbuckle his belt. I opened my eyes in shock when he grabbed both my wrists with only one hand tightly and removed his fingers from my mouth, placing that hand onto the pillar next to my head. I looked at him in the eye.

“Do you want to be in control, little quim?” he inquired, but I knew he wasn’t exactly looking for an answer. He smirked. “I am alwaysthe one in control, dear.” He said deeply, punctuation every single one word to make his point clear. He then approached his mouth to my ear, so close that I could feel his lips grazing my skin. “Know your place, harlot.” His husky voice and warm breath made my body tremble and my cunt wetter. I wanted him, I ached for him, I craved him, I just wanted to know how long would I have to wait until my torture would end, until he’d take me roughly and senseless.

He let go of my wrists and commanded me to turn around. I obliged right away. I felt immediately his fully-clothed body against my back, his cock pressing painfully hard against my bare ass through his leather pants. I moaned at the very touch of the fabric. He approached his face next to mine; his lips kissed the back of my ear before he ran his tongue over the flesh there. I shivered.

“You’ve been so disobedient, mortal.” He whispered in my ear. His tongue licked the back of my ear one more time before he pulled away a few inches apart. I heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the zipper being dragged down. The only sound made me feel weak on the knees. He placed his foot between the gap of my feet and pushed them further apart. His hands dropped onto my hips, gripping them hard. His warm breath hit my neck again. “And you deserve to be punished.” A sly scream slipped through my lips when he entered me hard, without any kind of mercy. I smiled pleased as he kept thrusting.

His fingers dug into my flesh hard enough to bruise me as he pulled me closer to his own hips. My breasts and face hitting the cold wall with each pounding thrust of him. One of his hands reached my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair, jerking my head back. I gasped as a lustful smile played at my lips.

Without stopping to grip my hair, he pressed his fully-clothed body against my bare back. I could feel the heat oozing from his body despite the layers of fabric he had on.

He placed his face next to mine as he tugged further back at my hair. I opened my mouth in search of air. His lips started a trail of floppy kisses on my neck down to my shoulder, where he sank his teeth hard and deep. I yelped. He licked the flesh where his teeth marks were and returned all the way up to my neck. His free hand wondered through my body and reached my left breast, kneading it and teasing my hard nipple. My moans increased in pitch as his thrusting became faster, harder and deeper. His breath was shaking, hitting the soaked skin of my neck.

I started to buck my hips back against his, his grip on my hair started to get loose as a warning of his impending orgasm.

My left hand reached backwards for his body, I pulled him closer to me by the waist but, as soon as he noticed it, he took my hand and placed it on the wall in front of me, above my head. “Don’t” he could barely say. His voice was shaky and so was his body.

My hips rocked against him faster and harder. The slap of flesh on flesh and our moans and grunts were the only sound that filled the room.

My legs started to shake as I felt the heat building in the pit of my stomach. One hard, sharp thrust on the right spot and he sent me over the edge. I cried out his name as my inner walls clenched tightly around him, helping him to get his so-desired release. He grunted against my ear, a string of courses left his mouth as he kept thrusting a few times, intensifying his orgasm.

We found ourselves trying to catch our breath. Both his hands released both my hand and my hair slowly and shaking. I stayed in that position, leaning against the pillar. My legs were still shaky, and I was unsure of moving.

He pulled away and buckled his belt. In a few seconds he had returned to his original image, it didn’t even seem he had just had sex. I, on the other hand, was a sweaty mess. My hair was all over the place, sticking unpleasantly to my forehead, my body was covered in sweat, our cum slipping down my thighs and, on top of that, my clothes no longer existed. Just a sheer, torn-up fabric tossed on the floor. I smiled at the facts.

“Have you learned your lesson, mortal?” His voice crumbled in the room. I turned around slowly to face him.

“Yes,” I made a small pause, looking really deeply into his bright blue eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. “ _My Lord_.”


End file.
